The present invention relates to rear-facing cameras for vehicles, in particular rear-facing cameras for attaching to a moveable element such as a lift gate.
Existing vehicle systems include rearward facing video cameras to assist a driver with tasks associated with operating the vehicle in reverse (FIG. 4). In some pick-up trucks, the camera is installed in the lift gate of the truck. As such, when the lift gate is closed and in the “up” position, the camera functions as intended. However, when the lift gate is opened and in the “down” position, the camera is pointed directly at the road surface and is unable to provide any useful information to the driver (FIG. 5).